


Cold

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Papyrus has a cold, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Papyrus gets a cold and Sans is worried.





	

It was just a normal day in the Underground town of Snowdin, a fresh layer of snow dusting the ground and rooftops. Everything was normal from the gentle whispers of people talking all around down to the gentle breeze that somehow managed to get down there from the Surface. Nothing was out of the norm except for just _one_ thing.

Papyrus had caught a cold.

Bed ridden with a fever, the Skeleton was resting under three blankets, a damp rag resting along his forehead. He looked, and surely felt, absolutely miserable, a box of tissues beside him along with a glass of water. He sniffled as his bedroom door was opened, cracking open his tired eye sockets.

It was Sans, a bowl of what was surely chicken noodle soup in his hands. “I’m sorry, Sans…” Papyrus said in a ragged voice. “You’re having to take care of me while we’re supposed to be on sentry duty…” He sneezed.

“It’s alright,” Sans assured placing the bowl off to the side. “You should really eat, though… It’ll help.”

Sitting up, Papyrus took the bowl in shaking hands. He rested it in his lap and reluctantly ate. Despite not having a stomach, the Skeleton just wanted to upchuck absolutely anything he ingested. He heard his brother murmur that it’ll be okay and frowned some to himself. Looking at him, he croaked out, “Brother, you sound as though you’re trying to-.” He coughed, shaking his head. “Trying to convince yourself of that more than me.”

Sans shook his head, his ever present smile strained. “I’m just really worried, Paps. You haven’t gotten this sick in a long while. Not since you were a bitty bones.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Not your fault.” He placed a hand over his own. “Just relax and focus on getting better, okay?”

Papyrus nodded. He knew that his brother cared deeply about him, even if he had some trouble showing it sometimes. He wasn’t blind to his brother’s problems, it was just that… well, no matter how great he claimed to be, when it came to dealing with emotional issues, Papyrus didn’t know how to handle them. He tried, though. For his brother, he _tried_ , and in the end, that’s all that matters, right? He turned his hand over and gently squeezed his brother’s own. “I will try…” he said hoarsely. He took more of the soup into his mouth, knowing that the salt in the soup would help in the long run. He had to get better, not only because he hated being sick, but also, he hated seeing that worried look about his brother’s face.

He would rather yell at him over some stupid puns than see that look…

With that in mind, Papyrus felt himself grow determined. He would do this. He would get better in no time!

“For Sans,” he whispered to himself under his breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, brother.” Papyrus smiled weakly at Sans. “Just a thought.”

Papyrus ate what he could before setting the bowl off to the side on his nightstand. There was still a bit of soup in the bowl, but he had eaten enough of it to be considered satisfactory. “I think I’m going to lay down for a little bit and rest,” he admitted to Sans.

“Do you want me to read to you?” Sans asked him softly, moving to stand.

Papyrus shook his head. “No… But…” He looked a little embarrassed. Or was that the fever? “Could you lay down with me? I’m still feeling a bit cold, and you look tired…”

Sans was admittedly surprised. Even when sick, his brother cared about his well being. He smiled a tired smile, then. What the Hell did he do to deserve such an awesome, amazing little brother? “Sure…” he said softly. He shed his usual jacket and house slippers before crawling on top of the bed by his brother. He laid down on top of the blankets and scooted back until he was comfortably against Papyrus. The weight of his sockets suddenly grew as he laid down. “Love ya, bro,” he murmured sleepily, closing his eye sockets.

“And I you, brother,” murmured Papyrus just before a small coughing fit. He then wrapped his arms around Sans and held him close. It wasn’t long before they both had fallen asleep beside one another, both lightly snoring as their bones rattled in unison. By the time Papyrus woke up a few hours later, he was feeling a tad better, though he still felt rather sick and a bit cold. When he patted down the blankets on top of him, he realized why.

Sans was gone.

Sitting up, Papyrus looked around, noticing that his bedroom door was open. He was about to get up and see where his brother had gone when, speak of the devil, Sans entered the room once more. The smaller skeleton looked surprised to see his brother awake.

“Did I wake you?” he asked immediately.

Papyrus shook his head. “I got cold,” he said softly. He sat up. “Where’d you-?” He sneezed. He shook his head some. “Where’d you go?”

“My mouth felt _bone_ dry,” smiled Sans. Papyrus caught the pun immediately and narrowed his eye sockets.

“Sans…”

“So I got up and got a glass of water, _tibia_ honest.”

“Sans.”

“Figured you would want one two, what with your _femur_ and all.”

“ _Sans_!”

The older skeleton chuckled, walking over and handing the male a glass of cold water. “Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist being a little _humorous_.”

Papyrus let out a hoarse screech of agitation before huffing and giving Sans a glare. He then sighed and smiled. “Thank you, Sans.” He sipped his water before setting it aside. “I’m feeling a bit better now.”

“Glad to hear it,” Sans beamed, his smiled growing wider. He stood and kissed the top of his skull. “I’m gonna head out and let Undyne know that you’re getting better. Get some more rest, okay?” He pulled away, grabbing his discarded jacket. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“Come home safe.”

Sans chuckled softly. “I will.”

“I love-.” Cough, cough, hack, cough. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Paps.”


End file.
